1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and, more particularly, to a fibrous microencapsulated washer for sealing and retaining fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fasteners are frequently used to join materials such as sheets or panels. Such constructions are commonly used in a wide variety of industries. In one such example, in the automotive industry, a panel is provided with an aperture or bore therein having a diameter slightly greater than that of a bolt or similar fastener. The bolt is passed through the bore and may be assembled to a mating fastener such as a nut or the like in order to join the panel to another structural element.
In many such assemblies, fluid may be present that may leak through the bore and past the fastener when tightened. As a result, it is desirable to seal the fastener around the bore. Also, in many such assemblies, after the fastener has been tightened or secured, the fastener may become loosened due to certain conditions and may exit the bore. As a result, it is desirable to retain the fastener in place after tightening, whereby it cannot accidentally become loosened or be dislodged as a result of forces acting thereon. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a device for sealing and retaining a fastener.